Computer systems allow investors and managers to trade equities. Funds in the retirement saving accounts are managed by an investment manager for the individual investor to invest in various financial vehicles, such as a pension fund.
Generally, the leading number of each citation number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that citation number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of citation number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Citation number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc. Any citation and/or reference numbers are not necessarily sequences but rather just example orders that may be rearranged and other orders are contemplated.